


You Have My Heart

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Alien, F/F, Family, Fluff, Superfamily, slight AU, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: After being married for three years, Maggie and Alex decide it's time to expand the family.And just as they are thinking about it, thanks to a lucky twist of fate, an orphan baby alien suddenly crashes into the DEO.Both Alex and Maggie will be the most awesome moms in the world and the super friends will be wrapped around this little alien finger.Because as they all know very well, family requires love, not DNA.[This is the final and revised version of the story, only one long chapter, exploring Alex and Maggie's life being moms.]





	You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I haven't watched yet last night episode, but spoilers are everywhere and I know about Sanvers break-up. It's sad and heart breaking but both Chyler and Floriana did a great job portraing those two badass, beautiful, smart and strong women. 
> 
> I was working on this story before Alex and Maggie start arguing about kids and this is my personal story about them becoming moms. 
> 
> I respect Maggie's point of view, though. Not wanting babies isn't wrong and wanting to be a mom is not worng, either.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story, it means a lot to me. I adore Zola and hope you'll love her as well.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Maggie has the idea first and she even isn’t really sure what brings it on. 

It’s a thought that slowly creeps up in her mind, planting a seed, settling down, growing bigger and bigger until it’s almost all she can think about. 

She keeps it to herself however, not sure how to approach the subject with Alex, wanting to test the waters before she does. 

They have been married for three years now and their lives are definitely very full with their jobs, hunting criminals and facing intergalactic dangers.

Nevertheless, Maggie is sure they can totally do this. They have the money – more than enough – the love, the room.They are ready.

It’s Thursday night, and as they do every other week, they are all at Kara’s for games, tv shows, food and booze.

“Hey,” Alex reaches over, touching Maggie on the arm, as she sits on the couch next to her. “You’re a million miles away. Is everything okay?” Her eyes are big and filled with worry as she settles them on her wife.

Maggie swallows a sip of red wine and manages a smile, nodding. “Just thinking.”

They have been together long enough for Alex to know that she doesn’t want to talk about it right now – not in front of their friends and family anyway – and she swiftly changes the subject, asking Winn about an alien they have imprisoned just that afternoon.

Only after stuffing themselves to the brim, playing at least three rounds of Jenga and watching one episode of the newest  season of Game of Thrones, Alex and Maggie are able to leave Kara’s loft and head towards their own apartment.

“Okay. Sit,” Maggie says, ushering Alex into their large open plan living room and then towards one of the light gray leather couches before closing the front door and making sure it’s locked.

Alex does as she’s told, looking at Maggie curiously. She seems antsy, a bit nervous almost, and she sits next to her, softly brushing her forearm with her fingers. The redhead is worried and concerned, and Maggie smiles a little to let her know that everything is okay.

“Maggs,” Alex’s hands go to her cheeks, staring into her face.

“I’ve been thinking about something, a lot. To be honest, I can’t stop thinking about it,” Maggie finally confesses and then takes a deep breath. “I want us to adopt a baby.”

Alex falls completely silent and she does nothing but blink at her and Maggie suddenly feels sick to her stomach.

“Are you serious?” She then asks quietly, her hands falling into her lap.

“Yes?” Maggie answers and it comes out more like a question and she isn’t sure anymore. She swallows, feeling unsure and nervous and Alex just keep staring at her. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately and I’ve gone over everything. We have the money, the love, the room...”

Alex shakes her head. “I know we do. I’m… it’s not that.”

“Talk to me,” Maggie pleads tells her and she leans back against the countless throw pillows decorating their couch, watching her closely, her stomach now a lead weight.

“It’s only… a little unexpected,” Alex glances towards the ceiling and then to her, smiling, “ But, I would love to have a kid with you.”

Maggie holds her breath and then grins, showing her dimples.“You really want to adopt a baby?”

There are tears beginning to brim in Alex’s eyes but she smiles and nods. “I really do.”

Maggie exhales at that, relieved, able to breathe again, and leans towards her wife. They are both smiling when they kiss.

“Adoption is our option,” Alex whispers, their foreheads pressed and Maggie can’t help but nod, stealing another kiss from her

They both know too well parenthood requires love, not DNA, and their families histories confirm that. And as they both work with justice, they are aware of how many abandoned and lonely kids need a home.

“What would you want?” Maggie hears herself asking, as Alex lays her head on her shoulder.

“Whatever you want,” she shrugs.

“Alex,” Maggie replies softly. “What would you want?” She asks again. “Boy or girl?”

“Does it really matter?” Alex eventually answers, turning her face to stare at her wife. “I mean, we both know there are tons of children needing love and a family and-”

“I love you,” Maggie interrupts her, leaning forward and pecking her lips. Alex’s hand starts rubbing up and down her back, following the delicate slope of her spine. “You too. Forever,” she whispers back.

Maggie wrap her arms around Alex and they kiss and smile and laugh and kiss some more.

“Maybe we can even adopt a baby alien,” she suggests as they separate in order to catch their breaths.

Alex’s heart melts at her words and she kisses her deeply, hungrily, wondering if she can fall in love even more with this beautiful, strong and generous woman.

They don’t need to discuss anything, Alex and Maggie are just ready to start their new family, though they basically know nothing about all the bureaucracy hidden behind an adoption.

 

* * *

 

 

The month after they talked about adoption for the first time has been erratic, to put it mildly.

Hectic days spent in the DEO, after a portal to Metamoor, a planet from another galaxy, opened up, and a lot of aliens arrived to Natioanl City.

Metamoor was an orange planet belonging to the galaxy of Kandrakar, and it has always been a wonderful and peaceful place, full of woods, rivers and underground caves. People here are pacific and harmless, they can create, shape and manipulate the four natural elements and are divided into two large groups: the Galhots, with blue or green skin and stones coming out their faces, and the Escanors, who look like humans and belong to the upper class.

Metamoor has always been ruled by a Queen, who was also the center of the mystical force in the planet. It was, indeed, a happy place to live.

That is until just three months ago, Queen Elyon mysteriously disappeared and her son, Prince Phobos, took over the capital city and the throne. He drained the planet dry of its magic, stealing its life and light.

Phobos was  cruel and despotic, showing a merciless behavior against every kind of dissent, turning his opponents into crystal flowers.

Apparently, some rebels were able to open a portal to Earth, arriving to National City. It has been a real exodus, President Marsdin has declared a state of emergency and obviously the DEO has been managing the situation for the whole month, with the help of NCPD.

Thus, Alex and Maggie are now basically exhausted, even though surprises don’t seem to be over yet.

J’onn has called them, just when they have been able to come back home after almost two days, saying they were needed at the DEO.

“I only hope nothing bad happened,” Maggie yawns, as they enter into the building.

Alex shrugs, putting her arm around the detective’s shoulders. “J’onn didn’t seem worried… he was kind of eager to show us something”

“Here you are,” J’onn greets them and he looks tired but satisfied. After all they were able to close the portal, God forbid Phobos would come to Earth, and locate all the aliens in the differents shelters around the city. “Follow me into my office, I would like to talk with you alone.”

Both Alex and Maggie exchange a quizzical, not knowing why J’onn is acting so strangely. The office is cluttered with piles of folders, and they take a sit on the couch, while J’onn prefers to stand up, leaning against his desk.

He closes his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, before he starts speaking.

“As you know, a lot of Metaamoorians have come to National City, during the past month. They are refugees, just like me or Kara. There are men, women and even a lot of kids.”

Alex nods and she unwittingly grabs Maggie hand.

“I want to be honest with you, as soon as I saw her, I thought about you and your wish of becoming parents.” J’onn blurts out.

“What are you talking about, J’onn?” Maggie asks, feeling Alex tightening her grip around her hand.

“Well, just this morning we found this young woman, Miranda, an Escanor. She was wounded… very badly. But she wasn’t concerned about herself, all she worried about was her daughter.”

He pauses and both Alex and Maggie are practically holding their breaths, sensing where his speech is going. Their exhaustion has suddenly disappeared.

“We brought Miranda here in order to properly treat her injuries and Zola came as well. She is a beautiful  toddler,  about nine months old.” J’onn sighs, intensely staring at these women sat in front of him, he basically considers as his own daughters. “Dr. Hamilton tried everything to save Miranda, but her wounds were poisoned by Phobos’s lethal weapons, so…”

“She died.” Maggie murmurs and J’onn nods.

“Before dying, she made us promise we would have taken care of her daughter, as her husband had been turned into a crystal flower by prince Phobos and… The baby has none.” J’onn rubs his hands together,  his fingers stretched out and interlaced. “It might seem forward but I felt that I had to tell you about her. I can’t imagine anyone better than you to look after this baby.”

Alex turns her head towards her wife and they gaze at each other, as though they are communicating without words.

Eventually, Alex looks at J’onn and asks: “Where is she?”

 

* * *

 

 

There is a spare room in the DEO that has been converted into a playroom for the Metamoorian kids arrived during the past months and waiting to be treated by DEO doctors.

 

Opening the door, Maggie and Alex see a baby with dark skin, braids in her hair, and she’s cooing to herself as she plays with plastic building blocks. She is sitting on the floor and she turns her head when she hears the door open. Maggie and Alex look at her, smiling as they get their first look at her.

 

“She can’t talk yet and she just learned how to pull herself up but she can’t walk,” J’onn tells them. “as you know, she doesn’t have any powers here on Earth …”

 

“She’s perfect,” Alex whispers and both of her hands are holding one of Maggie’s as they both watch Zola.

 

As if she knows who they are and that they are there to see her, Zola giggles and pressing her hands flat on the floor, she crawls towards them. She is wearing an outfit of purple and holding a blue block in her hands, she goes closer to them. 

 

Alex sinks to her knees on the floor, smiling at the toddler, “Hi Zola, I’m Alex.” 

 

And Zola smiles at her, handing her the block.

 

“Thank you,” Alex kisses her on the cheek. “Blue is my favorite.”

 

“Wow,” Maggie says, also kneeling on the ground. “Look at all of these awesome toys you have,” she says and she crawls past Alex and Zola to the toy box in the corner. 

 

Zola giggles, watching her, and Alex smiles. “We are gonna settle a room at home and there’ll be a ton of toys just for you, sweetie,” Maggie says as she digs around the box. She feels her heart sinks a little, just thinking about all these abandoned and lonely children, just like Zola. Being alone on another planet.

 

Hopefully, things are going to change soon for this baby, though.

 

Curiously, Zola crawls to Maggie. She stands up, holding herself against Maggie’s thighs but her legs are unsteady. She almost falls but Maggie’s reflexes are quick. She catches her and Zola giggles again, clapping, and Maggie grins, showing her cute dimples on her cheeks.

 

Zola then reaches out and taps her chubby finger against her dimple and Maggie and Alex laugh, mesmerized by her actions.

Then, she touches Maggie’s long hair, and she tightens her hand around a lock, gripping it. Maggie

doesn’t flinch as she pulls on it, being too happy and fascinated by that little girl.

“Alex,” Maggie grins as she continues sifting through the box with one hand, holding Zola in her other arm. “Come here.”

 

Alex crawls across the floor and when she’s close enough, she laughs as Maggie sets a wreath of multi-colored garland and lace weaved together on top of her head.

“Oh, I love it,” Alex beams and touches the wreath on her head. “Let’s find something for you.”

 

Zola watches them with big brown eyes as Maggie finds a pink boa and she beams as they wrap it around her tiny neck. Then Alex picks a pink plastic tiara and put it on her wife’s head, before leaning forward to kiss again Zola on her plump cheek.

 

They play with her for almost three hours before the J’onn comes knocking on the door, saying that it’s time for Zola’s check-up at the medical bay.

When Maggie and Alex leave, Zola bursts into tears.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and Maggie are lying in their king size bed and Alex sighs contently as Maggie pushes her tee-shirt up her body and presses gentle kisses to her stomach, moving up to between her breasts. Her fingers tunnel through her long and wavy hair and she closes her eyes. Maggie’s mouth is warm and it makes her feel as if she is melting.

“Maggie,” she breathes. “We have so much to do.”

“Damn right we do,” she murmurs against her throat and she can’t help but laugh a little. “I meant for the baby. We don’t have anything for a baby,” Alex says, bending her knees slightly, Maggie’s hips cradled between her thighs. “We’re going to have to buy everything, not to mention all-”

Maggie suppresses a sigh and she lifts her head. “Are we doing all of those things right this second?”

“Well… no. I’m just thinking-”

“Stop thinking, Alex,” she says. “I promise you that tomorrow we’ll start thinking and worrying about everything. We’ll buy a crib and all the clothes and the toys… But right now, I want to make love to my wife.”

Alex smiles a little and lifts her hand, brushing her knuckles along her cheek. “Having a child will probably cut into sex time,” she says.

“Why do you think I’m trying to get some while I still can?” Maggie jokes.

“Because you love me?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

The detective smirks, “Yeah, I guess there’s that, too.” She then grins and kisses her and Alex giggles against her lips before she wraps her arms around her shoulders and they roll over. Alex straddles her and Maggie looks up at her as she pulls her tee-shirt off over her head. “I love you,” she smiles.

“You getting soft on me, Sawyer?,” she jokes and then she shrieks with laughter as Maggie flips them over again, putting her on her back and kissing her deeply.

“I love you too, forever,” Alex whispers.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie and Alex have spent the last two days at the DEO, not wanting to leave Zola alone, as Dr. Hamilton has been doing all exams and all sort of thing to be sure she is healthy.

 

Only after J’onn literally threw them out, in order to give them a proper night of sleep and a shower, they eventually left the building.

 

Nevertheless, now they’re back and this time, Kara, Winn and James are with them, all wanting to meet Zola.

 

When Zola sees them, her entire face lights up and she instantly stretches her arms out for them. Alex laughs and goes to her, hoisting the baby up in her arms, kissing Zola on the cheek, her entire face glowing as well.

 

“Zola, I want you to meet your family,” Alex tells her, bringing the Zola to them.

 

“Hey, Zozo,” Maggie grins and the baby smiles up at her and she kisses her on the head. She stretches an arm up and she laughs a little when her finger taps against her dimple again.

 

“Zola, these are Kara, Winn and James,” Alex says.

 

A minute ticks by and then another.

 

They stare at Zola and Zola stares right back.

 

“She is beautiful,” Kara breaks the silence and steps forward, “I’ll take her.”

 

Alex smiles and passes Zola to her and she holds her in her arms.

 

“Like this?” Kara asks and her sister nods, smiling. She bounces the baby and kisses her plump cheek, “Hi sweetie, I’m your auntie.”

 

“Let’s go look at your toys,” Winn says and goes to where toys are scattered on the floor and he plops down, Kara carrying Zola over to join him. And then, after a minute, James goes and joins them. He smiles when Zola hands him a green plastic car.

 

“Thanks,” James says, sitting down on the floor. “Green’s my favorite.”

 

“I remember these!” Winn exclaims, finding the yellow container of Monkeys in a Barrel. “I have these at home and I have a ton more toys as well. As I’m gonna be your fun cool uncle, you’ll play with them soon.”

 

“I’m the cool uncle, Winn. You’re the nerd one,” James says. “Do you like dogs, Zola? Gertrude will love you,” Zola  giggles.

 

“Hey,” Maggie says, she and Alex still standing near the door. “Will you four be okay for a little bit? We have to go talk to J’onn.”

They need to fill some paperwork to legally complete the adoption process. Thanks to their positions and their roles during the Metamoorian exodus, they have been able to lickety-split finalise it.

 

“Of course we’ll be fine. She is with her super aunt and uncles,” Winn grins.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie falls in love with Zola the first moment the baby crawls to her. She smiles and her heart melts and she feels Alex’s hand give hers a squeeze. 

She knows she feels the same and they spend time with her in that small room in the DEO building and both know that she is going to be their daughter. She already is.

Zola is just a baby, just nine months old, and she has been able to be saved before anything truly terrible could happen to her. She is far too young to know or understand what Phobos did to her family and she is far too young to be damaged by it.

 

She is just a baby. She is a blank slate. But Maggie promise that she will tell her about her planet and her brave parents, when she grows up.

 

Zola is their baby.

 

Maggie, Alex and Kara pick her up from the DEO, after Dr. Hamilton told them she is perfectly healthy. She doesn’t have many possessions. In fact, besides the thin clothes she is wearing, Zola has nothing in the world that can be called her own. 

They are definitely going to change that. Alex holds her tightly, not wanting to put her down, and she can’t stop from kissing her cheek every few minutes.

 

They pile into the backseat of the cab and Alex sits Zola on her lap, hugging her close. Zola is quiet. She has been comfortable with all of them the first time she met them but now, she is looking around curiously, leaning over, looking out the window at the passing sights of the city, wondering where she being taken to now. She has been in so many places over the past few weeks and she doesn’t know where she is going now.

 

Maggie and Alex, thanks to the help of their super friends, Lena, Sam, Ruby, J’onn and Eliza, have been able to set up a nursery in what used to be the second spare bedroom on the second floor.

 

Gertrude, their chocolate Labrador Retriever, greets them at the door, panting, wagging her tail at the newest member of the family. Zola giggles and puts her hands on either side of the dog’s snout as she sniffs and licks at her, her tail wagging even faster.

 

Kara then lead the way up the stairs, Gertrude racing past her, and Alex carries Zola in her arms while Maggie walks behind them, a hand on the small of her wife’s back and she makes faces from over her shoulder, making Zola laugh and she grins, showing her dimples.

 

In the nursery, Alex bends down and puts Zola on her feet, taking hold of both of her hands just in case she topples down. Zola isn’t walking yet and Alex wants to be right there to catch her if she falls. Or should she be? Is it better to let her baby fall and learn to pick herself up again? She doesn’t know. She has never had a baby before and she doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Look, Zola,” Maggie crouches down next to her. “This is all yours.”

 

“It took us forever to put it together,” Kara adds.

 

So many toys. In fact, the room is filled with toys. And in the closet, new clothes are hanging but the first thing Zola toddles to is her brand new white crib. She is so quiet, completely overwhelmed, and she actually lets out a small gasp when Maggie comes and lifts her up, setting her gently down in the crib.

 

“What do you think, Zozo?” She asks her.

 

Zola looks around at the soft bedding – yellow and fleece with white elephants– and there is a mobile of stars and moons hanging above her head, her eyes watching it twist in an invisible wind.

 

“I was scared when I came to Earth,” Kara speaks up, watching Zola through the bars of the crib. Both Maggie and Alex look at her. “I lost everything and when I got here, my first few weeks, I was terrified of having my own room, and sleeping alone.”

 

“I remember,” Alex whispers back. “You used to crawl into my bed.”

 

Maggie stares at the Danvers sisters and Zola’s crib is rolled into their bedroom, in the blink of an eye.

 

They plan to keep it there for a few weeks – until the baby gets used to everything.

 

The first few nights, Zola cries.

 

Maggie and Alex wake up as one goes to the crib to retrieve her. They rock her in their arms and give her hushed words of comfort and sometimes, she needs a fresh diaper. They’re tired in the mornings but within a week, Zola has settled and sleeps in her crib for the entire night until Maggie’s alarm goes off at five o’clock, so she can do her yoga exercises.

 

* * *

 

 

They have a get together at their house a week after Zola officially becomes part of their family, so everyone can see her. 

Eliza, J’onn and M’gann, Winn and James, Sam and Ruby, and of course, Kara and Lena come over to all celebrate the arrival of the newest Danvers-Sawyer girl.

Kara says she needs help with some presents she’s bought Zola and with the baby in her arms, Maggie follows her out to the car with Alex and Lena behind them. 

Kara pops the trunk and Maggie looks: there is absolutely no space left as every available inch is taken up with toy boxes.

 

Maggie looks down at all of the toys and then at Kara, “You have to be kidding.”

 

Kara shrugs and grins and says she only has one niece. Zola better watch it because she’s going to spoil her a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

They get into a routine.

 

Alex and Maggie arrange their schedules, taking their maternity leaves for a month and, after tha,t they plan lighter workloads, making sure that no matter what, there is always one of them home.

 

Mornings are hectic but they are all used to it and they do what needs to be done.

 

Zola loves it. She sits in her high chair and drinks her bottle of milk and eats her bowl of warm oatmeal, getting the mush all over her face, and she watches her mommies with curiosity and fascination and she giggles and smiles and before they leave, Maggie– or Alex, depending on who’s working – lifts her up and squeezes her tight and kisses her head, telling her to be a good girl. 

 

* * *

 

Zola becomes so attached to Winn and James that when they leave after a game night, she bursts into tears.

 

When she hears them coming to their house, she crawls to the door as quickly as she can, already smiling and squealing and ready to follow them anywhere.

 

“She greets us better than a dog,” Winn grin and rubs a hand on Zola’s head.

 

“Winn,” Alex almost frowns but it’s so silly, she can’t quite form one. “Don’t call my daughter a dog.”

 

“Woof!” Winn exclaims and drops down to all fours on the floor and James lifts Zola up, putting her on Winn’s back and Zola’s laughter is of pure delight as Winn takes her for a ride around the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, Zola,” Kara says as she carefully stepped into her loft. “Welcome to your auntie’s house!”

 

Zola blinks up at her from her arms and let out a small giggle as if she finds everything around her to be quite exciting.

 

“What should we do first?” Kara grins, holding her tightly. “Honestly, I’ve a gift for you, but it’ll be our little secret.”

Kara spoils her niece a lot, she can’t help it.

 

Kara gently sets Zola down on the carpet in front of her couch, which is littered with toys.

 

“There,” she smiles, feeling quite proud of herself, when Zola gives her the biggest grin ever. Kara can’t resist bending down and kissing her head. 

 

“I will be right back. I went and bought you an adorable stuffed elephant and it’s in the closet. Hold on,” she tells her and hesitates for only a moment before turning and crossing the room to the closet.

 

The cell phone in her pocket  begins ringing and she grabs, seeing Lena’s name.

 

“Hey, babe,” she smiles. “Zola’s here,” she then says, sounding every bit of a proud aunt and from over the phone, Lena can hear it in her tone and she grins, as well.

 

“I’m almost done here and then I was thinking of picking up some Thai for dinner,” she says.

 

“Sounds perfect. I told Maggie and Alex that I’d take Zola back sometime around seven.”

 

“You are so sweet, watching your baby niece so your sister and your sister-in-law can have sex,” Lena teases, laughing a little.

 

Kara grimaces. “I’m watching Zola because I want to. Whatever Alex and Maggie want to do with the free time is their business.”

 

Lena laughs. “You are so adorable when you’re uncomfortable like this.”

 

“Shut up,” she frowns. “And get me some  _ phat-si-so _ .”

 

Lena laughs again. “Love you,” she says and without waiting for Kara’s response, she ends the call.

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn’t talk yet.

 

Alex and Maggie have already agreed that they aren’t going to read baby books. Zola is their baby and a book can’t tell them anything about her. They are also parents and they know that every single baby develops differently. Zola will talk when she’s good and ready to.

 

She is such a happy baby – almost smiling and laughing and giggling and squealing and clapping her hands – and her health and happiness are more important to them than words.

 

Still, they get so excited when she says ‘ _ Gertie _ !’ for the first time and they gasp and shower her with hugs and kisses and it’s one of the most amazing things in the world. It’s overwhelming to be there for Zola, when she speaks and they hear her voice and words can’t even explain the swells of pride in their chests and the tears in their eyes as they smile.

She’s their baby and they are so incredibly proud of her, even when she starts calling everyone ‘ _ Gertie _ ’.

 

* * *

 

 

Zola babbles in her baby speak and she begins pulling herself up to her feet with the help of furniture and she’s growing up too fast.

She’s almost eleven months old now, and has been with Alex and Maggie for two months already.

When she takes her first steps, her legs wobbly, heading towards Maggie sitting on the couch, Alex is in the kitchen, not paying attention. When she looks up and sees their daughter walking, she screams and drops the plate she is loading into the dishwasher. Zola is startled, falling down onto her bottom.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alex rushes into the living room.

“Shhhh,” Maggie grabs her wife’s hand and pulls her down into her lap. “Just watch her.”

“Why are you whispering?” Alex murmurs back, neither taking their eyes off Zola.

“I don’t want to scream and scare her,” Maggie smirks and Alex narrows her eyes at the detective, sticking her tongue out at her.

Maggie giggles and pecks her lips and then they both turn their heads to watch Zola.

It takes her a few minutes but she rolls herself over, lifting her butt in the air before pushing herself up to her feet. She stands, swaying, and they think she’s going to fall again but she doesn’t. She sees her parents sitting on the couch and she smiles and begins to wobble towards them again.

When she reaches them, Alex swoops her up in her arms and both she and Maggie are kissing her and hugging her and telling her how much they love her and Zola doesn’t understand but she giggles and loves the attention.

 

* * *

 

Her third month of being with them, her crib is finally pushed back into her nursery and Maggie and Alex have their bedroom to themselves again.

 

Alex laughs the instant Maggie closes the door and wraps her arms around her wife, carrying her over and pinning her down onto the bed. She proceeds to strip her of her clothes and kiss every single inch of the front of her body. When she’s done with that, she turns Alex over onto her stomach and kisses every inch of skin there as well and by the end, the agent is a complete boneless mass, her eyes closed, the most serene smile across her lips.

 

Maggie rolls her onto her back again and she’s completely naked now, too, as she settles her body on top of hers. Alex’s lids flutter open and she looks at the detective, that smile set on her, and she smiles, too. 

 

Her arms wrap around Maggie and Maggie’s arms wrap around her and they kiss.

 

“Where did all of this patience come from tonight?” Alex teases her.

 

Maggie smiles against her lips. “What? I’m not allowed to give my wife a good seduction?”

 

“Of course you can,” her hands rub up and down her back. “I just didn’t think that with a baby, you would want to risk it and take your time.”

 

Maggie lifts her head from pressing kisses to the side of her throat and nuzzles her nose against hers. It’s sweet and Alex smiles, her fingers tunneling through Maggie’s long and dark  hair, and she gasps as Maggie presses her finger forward, pushing inside of her, stretching her. Alex moans and her back bows and it feels like it’s been ages since they’ve been like this.

 

“Take your time,” she whispers, her eyes clenched shut and her limbs wrapping around her wife’s body as she starts to move against her hand.

 

Maggie giggles. That’s exactly what she had planned and that’s exactly what he’s going to give her. She can only pray that nothing goes bump in the night to wake Zola.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, Zola  has been enrolled into the DEO daycare and Alex hugs her for long minutes, not wanting to let her go but soon, Maggie takes it upon herself to pull their 

daughter from her arms and hands her over to Emily, the woman in charge.

 

They walk away together, Maggie keeping an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “That’s it. One foot in front of the other, she is gonna have a lot of fun” she says, guiding her 

towards the stairs.

 

“Oh goodness,” Alex’s chest is hurting. “We can’t just leave her, Maggs. How can we leave her? She will think we’ve abandoned her!”

 

“Don’t be silly!” Maggie rolls her eyes. “She’s right downstairs when you’re upstairs. You can see her whenever you want, too. And I promise we’ll eat lunch with her.”

 

Alex nods, even though she can’t help but sniffles anyway and Maggie pulls her into an empty break room. 

“She’s our baby,” Alex whispers. “We’ve always been with her for the past months, Maggie. We can’t… We can’t leave her.”

 

Maggie doesn’t say anything. She wraps her arms around her wife and holds her as she cries.

 

* * *

 

Zola gets the chicken pox.

 

Maggie stays home from the precinct and rubs lotion on her body to keep Zola from scratching but the itching is still too intense and unbearable and she cries so much from it, whimpering “ _ mama _ ” in a miserable voice and Maggie walks around the house with her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. She makes her homemade chicken noodle soup because that’s her mom used to do when she was sick and she carefully feeds it to Zola, saying that she’s being such a brave little girl and the itching will stop soon.

 

She sleeps between them in their bed at night and one morning, Alex wakes up to find her completely sprawled on her chest, deeply asleep, her small forehead against her jaw. She lays there, not wanting to disturb her, not wanting to budge an inch and wake her up and remind her that’s miserable and itchy. From the corner of her eye, she looks in Maggie’s direction. She’s already awake, propped on her side towards her, watching them and smiling.

 

* * *

 

J’onn doesn’t get it but sometimes, Zola would crawl into his lap and sit there and look up at him as if she expects something from him but neither knows what. But she doesn’t say anything and she rests her head against his chest and stays there until she falls asleep.

 

He asks Alex about it one night when they are all there to have dinner together.

 

“Maybe it’s because I’m black and so is she,” J’onn tries to come up with an explanation for why Zola does it. “You know? She thinks we’re the same or something?”

 

Alex gives him an amused look and she hugs him, “Or maybe it’s just because you’re her grandpa and she wants to be close to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I will throw you out of that door and lock it behind you if I have to,” Eliza says, taking a step towards them. “Now give me the baby and get the hell out of here.”

 

Maggie sticks her lip out in an exaggerated pout and hugs Zola tighter. “We’ve never left her before,” she says.

 

“You leave her all of the time,” Eliza says. “Wait, that came out wrong.”

 

“We only leave her when we have to,” Alex says.

 

“Come on, girls,” Elza steps forward. “Date night. Go, and have fun!” 

She plucks Zola from Maggie’s arms. “Say goodbye to your mommies.”

 

“Bye!” Zola exclaims, waving, and Alex and Maggie can’t help but smile at her.

 

“We’re coming back, Zozo,” Maggie says. “We’ll be back in just a few hours.”

 

“I don’t think my granddaughter has abandonment issues, Maggie,” Eliza tries not to smile.

 

It takes a few more minutes but she eventually get them out the door.

 

“What are we going to do tonight, baby girl?” Eliza asks and she sets Zola down on her feet. She immediately toddles into the living room, Gertrude trotting after her, and when 

Eliza follows, she sees her sitting on the floor in front of the television. “That works for me.”

 

* * *

 

Alex knows that Zola’s first birthday will be extravagant, even though she and Maggie has made a promise to one another that they wouldn’t go overboard and buy her the entire toy store.

 

Maggie makes a homemade cake and Alex decorates the whole house and the garden with balloons and Happy Birthday banners.

There are several cars in the driveway in front of the Danvers-Sawyer household and there is a bouquet of multicolored balloons tied to the mailbox.

 

There are music and laughs and screams and loud talking.

 

In one corner of the backyard, there is a playground set up - J’onn and M’gann’s gift for the birthday girl- and on the other side, there are a few large trees providing shade and there is a deck attached to the house with a patio table and a large green umbrella open and shielding it from the sun. 

Everybody - their friends, their family- is there to celebrate.

Alex has told Kara to go easy on presents but when she and Lena arrive, both of them have their arms filled with wrapped packages.   
Maggie suppresses a sigh and goes back to icing the cake and Alex frowns. 

Kara just grins though and goes to greet Zola, who is trying to catch Gertrude, as the dog barks and runs around the backyard, wagging her tail. Lena actually looks embarrassed when she sees how unhappy Maggie and Alex seem to be about all of the gifts and she apologize to both of them.   
  
“At least I was able to talk her out of buying the kitten,” she says.

“You’re kidding me,” Alex exclaims, and Maggie starts laughing because Zola does have all of them wrapped around her little finger.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know your opinion, it's very important for me.
> 
> And please forgive any typos or mistakes, I haven't a beta-reader and I am not an English native speaker.


End file.
